


Light-filled Things

by plumandfinch



Series: Why They Fought the War [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumandfinch/pseuds/plumandfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is the smallest when she is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light-filled Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Steggyweek2k16 Day 7: Free for all!

Sarah is the smallest when she is born. She spends her first months frequently swaddled close to Peggy's chest, skin to skin. And when Steve wakes up to change her in the middle of the night before handing her over, he finds himself tucking her to his own chest, wrapped in his pajama top. She's scrappy and by the time she's four, she has already decked her brother in the jaw for teasing Ilsa. She never says it outright but he knows Peggy thinks Sarah is all him. He has to go, when Peggy is heavily pregnant with David, and extricate her from the principal's office. Peggy doesn't find out until Sarah is grown that once the situation was calmly explained to her father, she was taken directly for a malted at the drugstore. She gets her certificate and teaches high school history in a poor, overcrowded district. It is Peggy this time who extricates her from jail after she’s arrested protesting.

Michael is quiet, reserved, just a little shy. "Recessive genes," Peggy mutters. She gets used to him clinging to her legs when they have guests and he has the most frequent requests for cuddles. He sits for hours with Steve and they draw and color and he goes to school for architecture and designs the most glorious, light-filled things. For their twentieth anniversary he builds a small addition onto their house that takes Peggy's breath away.

Ilsa is the most like Peggy which is mostly fine until they butt heads in her adolescence. She also most closely resembles her mother; although David has the Carter cheekbones and, oddly, ears. Ilsa earns her doctorate, four months pregnant with their first grandchild and beaming. "I still can't believe our Bean is going to have a baby," Steve offers one night. Peggy rolls back over him, "I certainly don't feel like I'm old enough to be a grandmother," before kissing him breathless.

David, their surprise, arrives in their bedroom after a shockingly fast labor. It had been hotter than blazes so Steve didn't even notice Peggy start to toss and turn until she shakes him awake, gasping. David's born as Peggy kneels against their bed and this is when Steve realizes that he previously only had a vague sense of how babies actually arrive in this world. David is the peacemaker. He is terribly funny, even as a small child, and charming. "Recessive genes?," wonders Steve. "Absolutely not," says Peggy, laying a kiss on his temple.


End file.
